Should Have Been A Better Man
by rita louise evans
Summary: John&Torrie, Matt&Lita and Randy and Maria story.
1. Chapter 1

**Should Have Been A Better Man**

**Chapter 1**

John was getting ready to meet Randy and Matt at this club and Torrie came in.

"Hey baby where are you going" Torrie asked.

"I'm meeting Randy and Matt" John said.

"Do you have too I was thinking we could spend some time together" Torrie asked.

"I can't I said I'd meet them now" John said.

"Can't you just tell them your spending time with me" Torrie asked.

"I can't" John said.

"John we never spend any time together anymore" Torrie said.

"We do but I said I'd meet them now" John said.

"Why do you always seem to put your friends first" Torrie asked.

"I don't" John said.

"You care more about your friends than you do me" Torrie said.

"That's not true you know that I love you" John said.

"Do I, your never here your always going out you just don't care" Torrie said.

"That's not true" John said.

"John if it's not true prove it" Torrie said.

"I will but not now I gotta meet Randy and Matt" John said.

"Ok John whatever" Torrie said.

"Torrie I'll be home soon" John said.

Then he went to the bar too met Randy and Matt.

"Hey John what took you so long" Randy asked.

"I had a row with Torrie" John said.

"Man what happened" Randy asked.

"She said we don't spend time together anymore and that I care more about you guys" John said.

"Man you got it bad" Randy said.

"I know but enough about that I'm gonna have some fun" John said.

Then they went to get a drink and they got talking to these girls.

"Would you like to dance" John asked.

"Sure" the girl said.

Then they went on the dance floor, while they were dancing Maria and Lita walked in.

"I can't believe John is up in here cheating on Torrie" Maria said.

"Maria they're just dancing you don't know if he's cheating" Lita said.

Then John started kissing her.

"See" Maria said.

"Ok poor Torrie" Lita said.

"We should do something" Maria said.

"Maria this is non of are business" Lita said.

"I'm gonna go over and see Randy and Matt" Maria said.

"Do we have too I'm not up to seeing Matt just yet" Lita said.

Then Maria went over to Randy and Matt.

"How can you too stand here and let John cheat on Torrie and not do anything" Maria said.

"Hey were not his keepers" Randy said.

"You guys are all the same you don't know when you've got a good thing you'll rather be out here gong with anything in a skirt" Maria said.

"Hey" Randy said.

"Hey Lita" Matt said.

"Hey Matt" Lita said.

"So how have you been" Matt asked.

"I'm ok Maria can we go now" Lita asked.

"Lita would you like to dance" Matt asked.

"Matt I don't think that's a good idea" Lita said.

"Lita please I still love you" Matt said.

"Matt please don't" Lita said.

"Lita I'm sorry about what happened can you please forgive me" Matt asked.

"I'm sorry Matt I just can't" Lita said and ran off.

"Well done Matt we're now back to where we started it took us ages for Lita to finally come out" Maria said.

"Randy I'm going I'll see you later" Matt said.

"Ok cool I'll just go and tell John" Randy said.

Then Randy went over too John and this girl.

"John we're gonna go" Randy said.

"Ok I'm coming it was nice dancing with you" John said.

When John got home Torrie was sitting on the couch crying.

"Hey baby" John said.

"Don't hey baby me I'm going to bed" Torrie said.

"Whatever" John said and slept on the couch.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 2**

The next day John got up and went up stairs and saw Torrie sleeping so went over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry" John said and Torrie woke up.

"I'm sorry too" Torrie said.

"I love you" John said.

"I love you too" Torrie said and kissed him.

"How about we spend the day together" John said.

"Ok but just you and me" Torrie said.

"I promise just you and me" John said.

"Ok just give me half an hour to get ready" Torrie said.

"Ok baby I'll be down stairs making us breakfast" John said.

"Ok baby" Torrie said and kissed him.

While John was making breakfast the phone rang.

"Hey John" Randy said.

"Hey Randy what's up" John said.

"I've got some tickets to the Lakers game tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go" Randy asked.

"I can't I promised Torrie we could spend the day together" John said.

"There front row" Randy said.

"I would love too but we've just made up if I go to the game she'll be made at me again" John said.

"Man your whipped" Randy said.

"Ok I'll be there, I can spend the day with her and come and meet you after" John said.

"Ok cool I'll tell Matt you're in, how about after we go and get something to drink" Randy said.

"Ok cool" John said.

Then Torrie came downstairs.

"Randy I gotta go I'll speak to you later" John said.

"Hey baby what did Randy want" Torrie asked.

"He rang to see if I wanted to hang out but I told him I couldn't coz I was spending the day with you" John said.

"Ok are you ready to go" Torrie asked.

"Ok come on" John said.

"Ok where are we going" Torrie asked.

"How about we go for a walk on the beach and catch a movie" John said.

"Ok I like the sound of that" Torrie said.

Then they went to the beach and talk a walk on the sand.

"Hey John nice match the other day" this girls said as she walked past.

"Hey thanks" John said.

"You do see me standing here" Torrie said.

"Hey I was just being nice to a fan" John said.

"Whatever" Torrie said and walked off.

Then John went after her and pulled her in his arm.

"Baby I love you out of all this girls you're the only one I know who's for real" John said.

"I love you too" Torrie said and kissed him.

"How about we go and get something to eat before the movie" John said.

"Ok cool" Torrie said.

Then they went and got a hotdog.

"John we need to do this more" Torrie said.

"What!" John asked.

"Us going out just you and me like we used too" Torrie said.

"Baby we do go out" John said.

"I know that but you have to admit things are different" Torrie said.

"Ok Torrie I'll try you're the most important thing in my life you know that" John said.

I know John I love you I just want everything to be right between us" Torrie said.

"I love you too" John said.

"How about we skip the movie and go home and watch a movie there" Torrie said.

"Ok I like the sound of that" John said.

When they were at home watching the movie the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Torrie said.

"Hey Torrie" Lita said.

"Hey Lita what's up" Torrie asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out later" Lita asked.

"I can't I'm spending the day with John" Torrie said.

"Ok Torrie have fun" then the door went, "Torrie I gotta go I'll ring you later" Lita said.

"Ok later Lita" Torrie said.

Then Lita went and got the door and Matt was there.

"Matt what are you doing here" Lita asked.

"Lita we need to talk" Matt said.

"Matt there's nothing to say" Lita said.

"Lita please just here me out and if you decide you never want to see me again that's up to you" Matt said.

"Ok come in" Lita said.

"Thank you" Matt said.

"Would you like a drink" Lita asked.

"No I'm ok" Matt said.

"So what did you wanna say" Lita asked.

"Lita I love you I've never stopped loving you I just need to know if there's a chance that you'll forgive me I know that what I did was wrong" Matt said.

"Matt please don't I can't handle this" Lita said.

"Lita please the biggest mistake of my life was loosing you" Matt said.

"Matt do you know how it felt for me to walk in on you and Stacie it was like you took my heart and stood on it I don't know if I'll be able to trust you again" Lita said.

"Lita please I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you I promise you I'll never hurt you again" Matt said.

"I'm sorry Matt I just can't" Lita said.

"Ok Lita but if you change your mind you know where I am" Matt said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the review's I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while my Nan died so I couldn't really write.

**Chapter 3 **

A few hours later John and Torrie were watching the movie and there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" John said, it was Randy at the door.

"Hey John are you ready to go" Randy asked.

"Yeah just give me a minute" John said.

"Who was it at the door" Torrie asked.

"Baby I'm just going to the game with Randy I'll be home soon" John said.

"Baby you said you weren't going out with the guys today you said it would just be you and me" Torrie asked.

"Baby we spent the day together but Randy's got front row tickets" John said.

"Can't you just tell him you can't go your spending time with me" Torrie asked.

"I can't he's here now" John said.

"John you promised me today was just gonna be about us" Torrie said.

"Torrie don't start I'll be home soon" John said.

"John you do what you wanna do, it's not like you care how I feel" Torrie said.

"How can you say that" John asked.

"John if you cared you wouldn't go" Torrie said.

"You're just being stupid all this coz I wanna go to a ball game" John said.

"Whatever John" Torrie said and went upstairs.

Then John went back to the front door.

"Come on Randy lets go" John said.

"Are you sure you should leave her like that" Randy asked.

"Why she's the one who's being silly" John said.

Then they went to the game and Matt was there.

"Hey John, Randy" Matt said.

"Hey Matt" Randy said.

"Hey Matt what's up" John asked.

"Not much" Matt said.

Just after John left Torrie rang Maria.

"Hey Torrie what's up" Maria asked.

"Maria I don't know what to do any more" Torrie said.

"Torrie I'm on my way over" Maria said.

Ten minutes later Maria was at Torrie's place.

"Torrie what's happened" Maria asked.

The Torrie told Maria what happened.

"Torrie he's such a jerk he doesn't deserve you" Maria said.

"I know but I love him and I know he loves me" Torrie said.

"Torrie you need to leave him he doesn't treat you right you deserve someone who doesn't treat you like shit" Maria said.

"I can't I love him too much" Torrie said.

"Torrie I hate to have to tell you this but last night when Lita and I were at the club John was in there all over this girl" Maria said.

"He wouldn't" Torrie said.

"I'm sorry Torrie but you've got a right to know" Maria said.

"What am I gonna do" Torrie asked.

"Torrie you've got to do what's right for you" Maria said.

"Maria would you mind if I stayed with you for a few days" Torrie asked.

"Torrie you can stay as long as you like" Maria said.

"Thanks Maria" Torrie said.

After the game John, Randy and Matt went to the bar.

"So how are you and Torrie" Matt asked.

"We're ok" John said.

"Have you spoken to her since the argument" Randy asked.

"No, why should I she's the one being silly all I wanted to do was go to a ball game" John said.

"John you're an idiot you don't know what you've got until you lose it" Matt said.

"What do you mean" John said.

"John I had someone who loved me the way that Torrie loves you and I blew it I didn't know what I had until I lost her and now your sitting here doing the same thing I was doing" Matt said.

"What are you going on about" John asked.

"I love Lita so much and now she won't forgive me because of what I did" Matt said.

"Ok what does this have to do with me" John asked.

"John you need to go home and work this out before it's too late" Matt said.

"What do you mean" John asked.

"What if she leaves you" Matt said.

"Guys I never thought about that I gotta go" John said.

"Good luck man" Matt said.

Then John rushed home and Torrie was just leaving.

"Baby where are you going" John asked.

"I'm just going to Maria's for a few days" Torrie said.

"Baby please don't go I love you" John said.

"I have too" Torrie said and left.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 4 **

The next day Matt rang John.

"Hey Matt what's up" John said.

"Not much so how's Torrie" Matt asked.

"I don't know she left me" John said.

"Dam John what are you gonna do" Matt asked.

"What can I do" John said.

"John if you really truly love her you need to fight for her you don't want to lose the best thing that's ever happened to you" Matt said.

"I know Matt but I don't even know where she is" John said.

"She's either at Lita's or Maria's go there and grovel until she comes back to you" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt I'm really glad you rang and not Randy" John said.

"John I know what you mean when Lita left me his advise was to go out and find another girl I swear one day Randy gonna meet a girl and settle down" Matt said.

"I think Randy's already found her I think he likes Maria" John said.

"Dam I never saw that coming there always arguing" Matt said.

"I know but I've just got this feeling he really likes her" John said.

"Man I hope your right" Matt said.

"Me too so what are you gonna do today" John asked.

"Not much let me know what happens with Torrie" Matt asked.

"I will later Matt" John said.

"Later John" Matt said.

Then there was a knock on the door and Lita was there.

"Lita" Matt said shocked she was there.

"Matt we need to talk" Lita said.

"Ok" Matt said.

"Matt I herd what you said at the club yesterday to John" Lita said.

"How, what, ha, Matt said not really knowing what to say.

"I was there with Victoria she'd just had a row with Dave" Lita said.

"Oh ok" Matt said.

"Matt I would like to give us another go if you want too" Lita said.

"Really Lita that's all I want I need a chance to make it up to you" Matt said.

"I'm not saying we can go back to the way we was, we're gonna have to take it slow until I can trust you is that ok with you" Lita asked.

"Lita I'm gonna prove to you how much you mean to me" Matt said.

"Ok Matt how about we start by having diner tonight" Lita asked.

"I'd like that how about I pick you up at 8 'o' clock" Matt said.

"Ok Matt I gotta go I'll see you later" Lita said.

"Bye Lita" Matt said.

When John got to Maria's, Maria answered the door.

"John what are you doing here" Maria asked.

"I'm here to see Torrie" John said.

"I don't think she wants to see you" Maria said.

"Maria please I just really need to speak to her" John said.

"Maria its ok I'll talk to him" Torrie said.

"Thank you baby" John said.

Then they went in to the yard.

"Baby please come home" John asked.

"I can't" Torrie said.

"Torrie don't you think this is a bit silly to leave me coz I went to a ball game" John asked.

"John do you seriously think I would leave you because of a stupid ball game" Torrie asked.

"Ok if you didn't then why" John asked.

"John you've been treating me like shit for months you're always out with Randy and Matt and don't think I don't know about the girls at these clubs" Torrie said.

"How, who, what" John asked shocked.

"Maria told me about your friend the other night" Torrie said.

"Baby I'm so sorry please forgive me I'll never do it again I swear" John said.

"John your promises don't mean anything to me anymore I'll be over in a few day to get my stuff" Torrie said and walked off.

"Baby please don't do this I'm nothing without you" John said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 5 **

A couple of days later John had a house show and Randy rang.

"Hey John what's up" Randy asked.

"Me and Torrie broke up" John said.

"Man that sucks do you feel like coming out tonight after the show" Randy asked.

"Yeah I guess so" John said.

"Cool I'll see you at the arena" Randy said.

"Ok cool later Randy" John said.

Then John got in his convertible and headed to the arena he was pretty lucky the house show was in his home town. When he got to the arena he signed a few autographs for waiting fans then he saw Torrie arrive with Maria.

"Torrie" John yelled.

Then Torrie turned around and looked at him and carried on walking so John went after her.

"Baby please talk to me" John asked.

"Why should I" Torrie said.

"Coz I love you" John said.

"Ok meet me in my locker room in ten minutes" Torrie said.

"Thanks Torrie" John said.

Then John went to his locker room to put his stuff away and Randy came in.

"Hey John so I was wondering what clubs you wanted to go to" Randy asked.

"Quite a few Randy I gotta go and see Torrie I'll catch you later" John said.

"Later John" Randy said.

Then Randy went to his locker room and Maria came to see him.

"Hey Maria what's up" Randy asked.

"Don't hey me" Maria said.

"Hey what did I do" Randy asked.

"I hope your happy coz you're with John all the time, Torrie and John have broken up" Maria said.

"Hey it's not my fault" Randy said.

"Yes it is you hate to see people happy" Maria said.

"Maria what the hell is your problem" Randy asked.

"My problem I haven't got a problem the problem is my best friends heart is broken" Maria said.

"That's my fault how you should be yelling at John not me I didn't do anything" Randy said.

"Randy you just don't get it you're a player and you made John into a player as well" Maria said.

"I get it you like me" Randy said.

"No I don't" Maria protested.

"Yes you do just admit it" Randy said.

"Ha please I'd rather throw myself under the nearest bus than go out with you" Maria said.

"Babe I know you want me I can tell" Randy said.

"Can you be anymore up yourself" Maria said.

"Ok if you have no feeling for me why are you here" Randy asked.

"Too tell you off for what you did" Maria said.

"Please that's just an excuse you want me" Randy said.

"No I don't later Randy" Maria said before she could leave Randy kissed her and she kissed him.

"See I told you, you wanted me" Randy said.

"Ok I like you a bit but that doesn't mean anything's gonna happen between us, I don't want to be Torrie in a couple of years wondering where you are" Maria said.

"Ok how about we take it slow coz I really like you too" Randy said.

"Really" Maria asked.

"Yeah you push all of my buttons you drive me crazy" Randy said.

"I don't know what to say" Maria said.

"How about we don't talk" Randy said and kissed her.

After John left his locker room he went to see Torrie.

"Hey Torrie how have you been" John asked.

"I'm ok I guess so what did you want to talk to me about" Torrie asked.

"Torrie please come home it's not the same with out you" John said.

"John I can't" Torrie said.

"Please Torrie I'm a changed man I won't go out anymore if you don't want me too" John said.

"John you just don't get it you going out wasn't the problem it's not like I wanted you with me 24-7 we both need to spend time with are friends but you were going out all the time you were never home you treated are relationship like a joke" Torrie said.

"It wasn't like that" John said.

"So what was it like you were going out nearly everyday coming in at all hours of the night doing god knows what with all these females" Torrie said.

"Baby I'm sorry please forgive me" John said.

"I don't think I can" Torrie said.

"Torrie I'm miserable without you" John said.

"John please don't" Torrie said.

"I swear to you I won't be going to these clubs looking females no more all I wanna do is be with you" John said.

"John I don't think I can, I can't trust you" Torrie said.

"Ok just give me a chance to prove how much you mean to me" John said.

"Ok how about we start with coffee my match ain't for another half hour" Torrie said.

"Ok come on lets go" John said.

Then they left Torrie's locker room and they bumped into Jeff.

"Hey John what club are we going to tonight" Jeff said.

"John I can't believe I nearly fell for it you haven't changed at all Torrie said and walked off.

"Was it something I said" Jeff asked.

"Torrie please" John said.

"Have fun at the club" Torrie said.

"Thanks Jeff" John said.

"What did I do" Jeff asked wondering what was going on.

"I'm sorry man this isn't your fault it's mine" John said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 6 **

After Torrie left John went to see Randy and Maria was there.

"Hey John what's up" Randy asked.

"Not much" John said.

"Randy I'll see you later" Maria said.

"I look forward to it" Randy said.

"So what's going on with you and Maria" John asked.

"Nothing why" Randy said.

"Really it just looked like I'd walked in on something" John said.

"It's nothing so what was it you wanted to talk to me about" Randy asked.

"Randy I'm not coming out tonight" John said.

"Why man" Randy asked.

"I'm just not feeling up to it" John said.

"Ok man I'll catch up with you tomorrow" Randy said.

"Later Randy" John said.

Then John got in his car to drive home and he turned the stereo on and Brian McKnight came on and he thought this must be Torrie's. Then he started listening to the words and released what an idiot he'd been.

When he got home Torrie was there"

"Baby your home" John said.

"I just came to get my stuff but I'll come back later" Torrie said.

"Torrie please don't go I love you" John said.

"John please don't" Torrie said.

"Torrie please I can't imagine my life without you" John said.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you were running around on me" Torrie said.

"Baby I'm sorry please forgive me" John said.

"John I don't think I can I'm gonna go" Torrie said.

"No I'll go" John said.

Then John left and he thought what am I gonna do she won't forgive me, then Matt rang.

"Hey Matt I don't know what to do Torrie won't forgive me" John said.

"John you need to do something totally unexpected something she never thought you'd do to show her how much she means to you" Matt said.

"Like what" John asked.

"I don't know man think of something" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt" John said.

"Let me know how it goes" Matt asked.

"I will later Matt" John said.

Then John thought what am I gonna do, then he turned the radio on and thought I wonder if she's got the radio on. Then he decided to give it a shot so he rang up the radio station. While Torrie was packing her stuff away she turned on the radio and she herd John and she thought she was hearing things so she turned it up.

"Torrie if your listening I'm really sorry about what I did but now I realised I should have been a better man, I love you Torrie more than I've ever loved anyone and I'd do anything for you to forgive me so if you still wanna try and work it out I'll be at are special place" John said.

"Would you like to make a request" The host asked.

"Shoulda Woulda Coulda by Brian McKnight" John said.

**Baby, can you put them bags down  
Just wait hold on for a minute  
Gotta say a couple things before you go  
Even though I know that we're finished**

I don't want you to leave without knowin'  
Just where I'm comin' from, babe  
I just wanna say I made a big mistake  
And now I gotta face the fact that I

Shoulda been a better man  
The kinda man that you needed  
Woulda been better off  
If I done right by you

I coulda done this, I coulda done that  
But I know I can't go back  
'Cause now it's just too late  
I'm sayin' shoulda woulda coulda, yeah

I can tell by the look on your face  
You ain't tryin' to hear what I'm sayin'  
Maybe you done heard all of this before  
To her this ain't no game that I'm playin'

This may be the last chance I ever have  
To talk to you before you go  
So I gotta say I made I big mistake  
Girl, you know it's killin' me that I

Shoulda been a better man  
The kinda man that you needed  
Woulda been better off  
If I done right by you

I coulda done this, I coulda done that  
But I know I can't go back  
'Cause now it's just too late  
I'm sayin' shoulda woulda coulda, yeah

I should have done my best to love you, baby  
I should have placed no one above you  
And now it's killin' me more than you know  
Letting you , that's why I...girl, I know that I shoulda

Shoulda been a better man  
The kinda man that you needed (Shoulda been there for  
you every time you needed me)  
Woulda been better off (Every time you called me)  
If I done right by you (And you know that I coulda done this)

I coulda done this, I coulda done that  
But I know I can't go back  
'Cause now it's just too late (All I know need to know  
is, girl, all I need to know is)  
I'm sayin' shoulda woulda coulda, yeah (Do you love me  
like you used to, baby)

I know I shoulda, yeah  
I know I woulda, yeah (All the things I coulda done)  
I know I coulda been a better man (All the things I shoulda done)  
Said I shoulda woulda coulda, yeah (Sayin' shoulda  
woulda coulda, yeah)

I know I shoulda, yeah (Yeah)  
I know I woulda, yeah (Cooulda woulda shoulda)  
I know I coulda been a better man  
Said I shoulda woulda coulda, yeah (Yeah)

After the song was finished Torrie was crying she couldn't believe John had done that.

"I really hope John and Torrie work it out I would love it if a guy did that for me" The host said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 7**

Torrie didn't know what to do she loved John she wanted to be with him but she needed time to think so she went to Lita's place and Matt was there. 

"Hey Matt is Lita in" Torrie asked. 

Matt could see she'd been crying.

"Yeah she's in the lounge" Matt said. 

"Thanks Matt" Torrie said. 

"Ok can you tell Lita I'll be back soon I'm gonna leave you two to talk" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt" Torrie said.

"Torrie what's happened" Lita asked. 

Then Torrie told Lita what happened. 

"Torrie why are you here go and get him" Lita said.

"I can't I don't know if I'll be able to trust him again" Torrie said. 

"Torrie you can't think like that, do you love John" Lita asked.

"More than anything" Torrie said.

"Then go and be with him" Lita said. 

"What if it doesn't work out" Lita said. 

"You can't think like that look at me I forgave Matt and we've never been better you need to follow your heart like I did" Lita said. 

"Thanks Lita your right" Torrie said. 

"Torrie ring me later and tell me how it went" Lita said. 

"I will, Lita I'll see you later" Torrie said.

Then Torrie went to the beach and John was sitting on the beach so Torrie walked up to him and sat next to him. 

"You came" John said. 

"I wasn't going too but than I realized if I didn't I would regret it" Torrie said. 

"Torrie I'm really sorry about everything" John said.

"I know you are what you did today was the nicest thing anybody's ever done for me" Torrie said.

"You were listening" John asked. 

"I wouldn't be here now if I wasn't" Torrie said. 

"Torrie can we go back to the day's are love was strong" John asked. 

"I'd like that" Torrie said.

"So you forgive me" John asked.

"I do but there has to be no more lies" Torrie said.

"I promise you things are gonna be different" John said. 

"Ok come on lets get home" Torrie said. 

"So you're coming home" John asked. 

"Yeah I never left but you gonna have to help me put all my stuff back" Torrie said.

"I think I can manage that" John said. 

"That's good I was hoping you'd say that" Torrie said. 

"I love you Torrie" John said. 

"I love you too" Torrie said and kissed him. 

While they were walking on the beach they saw Maria and Randy.

"I didn't know they were together" Torrie said. 

"I thought there was something going on when she was in his locker room earlier" John said. 

"Dam I never saw that coming" Torrie said.

"I knew Randy liked her but I didn't think she'd go out with him" John said. 

"I think they'll be good together there so much alike there both hot headed" Torrie said. 

"True" John said. 

"John how did you know that song I know you don't listen to that sort of music" Torrie said.

"On the way back from driving from the arena I put the CD player on and you left the CD in the car so I decided to listen to it it's actually pretty good" John said.

"See I told you my music's not that bad" Torrie said. 

"I love it now it brought you back to me" John said.

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me" Torrie said

"I mean it I'm nothing without you" John said. 

"John I don't know what to say" Torrie said.

"How about we don't say anything" John said.

"I like the sound of that" Torrie said and kissed him. 

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
